srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest talk:Heir to the Flame
After sitting in the throne 4 or 5 times, I got 128 XP to AS&P Jimyred 19:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : I'm going to have to try that out. Did you light any of the torches before sitting in the throne? Also, do you know "exactly" how to replicate the actions that gives you the exp? I have tried various skills/powers on the throne and nothing happens. --Wetheril(talk) 19:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :: I actually read to do it in the forums, and I did it with both of my characters. As soon as I walk into the main room, I go to the throne and sit in it 4 or 5 times (pretty sure it was 5) and got one of those "A sudden feeling" type messages with the reward. :: Also, I noticed that the walkthrough didn't include the part about what happens after you get through the door in the cellar and fight the mistwraith, so I noted some stuff this time through: :: After making your way through the door, you will face 2 Mist Wolves, then defend against a mistwraith attack (Roll greater than 50, Body and Spirit*.5 help). You then battle the mistwraith (5+ at MR134, tons of SP) :: Reward for defeating Mistwraith - 13 Combat XP, 2048 general XP :: Not sure if it needs a new section or what the proper format should be. :: Jimyred 20:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yes, there's no section on the Mist Wraith yet (or the 2 Mist Wolves), but I do plan on adding it. I've done a few preliminary tests on it--but not enough conclusive data just yet; I have found the 9+ MR of the Mist Wraith (9+@MR 125). However, I haven't found the SP yet, because it's a large SP value, and I didn't feel like going after it at the time. As for ~13 Combat XP--that is only if you defeat the Mist Wraith in one battle. If you flee while in combat, the old man you met Underground will heal you if your SP is below a certain amount/percent (much like Hurenon in ). And in fact, if you defeat the Mist Wraith in more than one battle, you get more exp. In my last trial, I got ~129 combat exp (in addition to 2048 General XP) for defeating the Mist Wraith. --Wetheril(talk) 20:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: Btw, I forgot to say, thanks for the forum links. I took a look just now, and it appears that Jodelle has found the Mist Wraith's SP, and smv1973 mentioned the exp from sitting on the throne. --Wetheril(talk) 20:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: I also forgot to mention that if you want to add to the page, feel free to do so. If you're uncertain about something, just link to talk about it. So far, I would advise a level 3 heading for a section on the Mist Wraith example: Mist Wraith . I can go ahead and add the section right now, but next time if you want to do sections and subsections, just make sure you figure out how you want it to show up on the ToC (Table of Contents). ::: --Wetheril(talk) 20:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Credits Credits to contributions from the forum: * Glowworm - for discovering that thievery can be used at the statue. * smv1973 - for discovering that sitting on the throne gives exp. * Oldschool - for discovering that the throne heals damage taken from the draw bridge. * Joddelle - for the SP value of the Mistwraith. Let me know if there are any others missing from the list. --Wetheril(talk) 07:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Prerequisites - Windowless Tower Don't know if this should be assumed or not, but you have to actually make a trip through the windowless tower in Fogbough before the adventure becomes available, not just find it. There is a mention of Baleward at the top of the tower. Jimyred 06:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC)